Chara
Chara, also known as the first human or the fallen human, is the first human to fall into the Underground. They have the role of the first fallen child. They do appear at the end of a Genocide Route. Profile Appearance Chara is a human that has mid-brown short hair, brown eyes, fair skin with rosy cheeks, and wears a green top with a single yellow stripe, accompanied with brown(?) pants and shoes. Chara is always seen with a smiling face, and is an iconic feature of Chara. Personality There are two main interpretations. Whether or not any one of the interpretations are incorrect are debatable, depending on each individual's beliefs, shaped by the little evidence they have found in the game. Some interpretations of Chara include having them being a more neutral entity; a narrator who is trying to do the right thing but is forced to just going along with whatever Frisk does. When they are shown like this they are corrupted by the genocide run, but it is shown that they truly love the monsters at the end of the Pacifist run. Taking Frisk's soul is the player's consequence for killing everyone they love. Alternate interpretations of Chara include having them being more villainous. In these interpretations they want to destroy all monsters and humans. According to the authors that make Chara like this, they are using Frisk to fulfill their quest of erasing the world and killing all humans and monsters, in which reasons why they want that remain unknown. Chara's personality varies wildly depending on the writer which is why they are interpreted as an evil spirit, a neutral narrator, or even a nice person who is misunderstood, as we get almost no information on them in the game. What we do gather is: * They hated humanity. * They climbed Mount Ebott for an unhappy reason. (in which many authors interpret as a suicidal attempt). * They died due to buttercup poisoning so that Asriel and Chara could cross the barrier and gather 6 souls to break the barrier. * Chara's presence gave the underground monsters hope. * Chara likes chocolate. * Chara made a "Mr Dad guy" sweater for Asgore. * Chara and Asriel almost poisoned Asgore by accidentally putting buttercups in Asgore's tea when they were alive. * Chara and Asriel were best friends. * Chara speaks like Toriel. (for example: saying "Greetings.") * It is unknown if they liked to make puns, however. List of AUs involving Chara: * UnderFell * UnderSwap * OuterTale * SwapFell * ReaperTale * HavenTale * EpicTale * Undertale Rho * StoryShift * MafiaTale * PollenTale * UnderKeep * SwapKeep * UnderDream (aka.DreamTale) * OverTale * NightmareTale * StreetTale * EchoTale (Aka. Echo! Chara * UnderPatch * UnderToggle * NegativeShift * DogeTale * UnderMon * BatimTale * DeltaRune * Bad Time Tale * History Recast * UnderSwap MH * Mirrored Inversion * SwitchTale: Flower Masquerade * ChronicleTwist * JumbleTale * EverTale * NologicTale * UnderTale: Reshuffled * MelangeTale * Shifted Fate * Brotherhood * UltraTale * Anecdote * UnderTale Corrupted Justice * TurnedTables * ShiftedTale * Spinned Fate * TerraFormed * UnderSwap: Aeris * UnderToad * OverTime * Stomping Ground * The Crystal Caverns * Distorted Dimensions * BrawlTale: Reclaimed Realms * Twisted Rotations * Doused Flames * PlannedTale * DemonTale * Half-bloodTale * Wolf! Chara * Werewolf! Chara * RaggedSwap * PapyTale * Charakterny (skeleton Chara) * Pokemon Trainer! Shift Chara * HELP_Tale * LustShift * LustFellShift * VampireTale * VoidTale * RagnarTale * SecuriTale * RebornTale * RebornSwap * RebornFell * Broken Soul! Chara * ShiftTale * NexTale * AlterShift * HunterTale * Socio! Chara * UnderTale: PaperStory * MafiaSwap * SinTale * CloudTale * SkyTale * HorrorShift * HorrorShiftFell * WonkaTale * CORE!Chara * DemiTale * Interlopers * UnderGlitch * Under.Exe * NegativeTale * LOVEtale * MonoFell * Painted Plummet * HorrorFell * HorrorSwap * SegaTale * AngelTale * GenderBend! Chara * SwapFell Lime * If UnderTale Was Realistic * Junnboi!UnderSwap * AgeTale * AgeSwap * Mirror! Chara * UnderLine * PossessionTale * LittleSwap * LittleFell * IsleTale * SummonTale * SwapWorld * DarkTale * BursTale * MobTale * TimeLapse * Virus! Chara * HavenFell * UniverSwap * Hacker! Chara * UnderEffect * MegaTale * Collapsed Kingdom Tale * CrazyTale * UnderHell * ChocoTale * CyborgTale * DesertTale * RoseTale * UndyneTale * PapyrusTale * FloweyTale * SansTale * PastaTale (aka. CreepypastaTale) * Chara/YanderetaleYandereTale * CatTale * ResistanceTale * DistortedTale * ResetTale * KatanaTale * CreativeTale * GhostTale * GlitchedTale * HalfTale * EndTale * SufferTale * DeviantTale * ProtectionTale * Parallel Universe * ChemistryTale * GhoulTale * WorthlessTale * EnvyTale * HackedTale * PunkTale * ChangeTale * Rift!Chara * UnderCode * UnderSoul * PurgatoryTale * ValorTale * UnderPants * VoltageTale * AlchoTale * TerraTale * RedTale * ForgetTale * ShadowTale * DiaryTale * StrangeTale * SplatTale * BataTale * Friska (from FusionTale) * DeterminationTale * RefuseTale * SakuraTale * GrownTale * DiamondTale * MysticalTale * CyberTale * RareTale * ClorolTale * CourtesyTale * TurnTale * StalkerTale * Underfell! Cross * GenderSwap! Cross * UnderSwap! Cross * UnderSea * LeaveTale * DecietTale * LifeTale * Spe-Tale * GlowTale * DragonTale * BountyTale * Voodoo! Chara * DiscoTale * SophTale * Chuche! Chara * UpperTale * RStale * CrossoverTale * SaviorTale * ArtTale * TreeTale * PotterTale * JudgeTale * SMtale * MettaTale * AsunderTale * Inverted Fate * WeirdTale * TricksterTale * GlamourTale * CrystalTale * Chocolate! Chara * SafeTale * EeveeTale * UnderShine * SonderTale * AfterWorld * TuberTale * BalleTale (aka. SwanTale) * TerraFormed * UnderZero * TantaMount * FairyTale * ButterflyTale * Buddy! Chara * FramnTale * UnderTron * FoilTale * ApocalypseTale * GummyTale * SwitchTale * FlowerSwap * FlowerSwapFell * TeamTale * SV!tale * FaultTale * UltraTale * ChristmasTale * HalloweenTale * NekoTale * HateTale * JapanTale * RainbowTale * LockTale * CandyTale * RogueTale * EnderTale * QuietTale * ToyTale * ColorTale * MaskTale * AfterShift * HungerTale * ReaperTale * Corrupted Reaper! Chara * The Simpsons: Holidays of Future Passed * Swaptale * StoryFell * StorySwap * LittleTale * Interchanged fate * TemmieTale * UnderTomb * AxeTale * UnderLust * SwapLust * LustFell * HorrorSwap * FutureTale * DanceSwap * DanceFell * Errortale * ChessTale * GlitchTale * StorySpin * PokeSwap * OceanTale * StorySpin * QuantumTale * OuterStory * ErrorShift * SteamTale * UnderSteam * DustShift * InkShift * UnderShuffle * ShuffleSwap * AsylumTale * StorySwapFell * SwapStory * X-Tale (X-Event Chara) * UnderFell! Error Chara * ErrorTale * DanceTale * Redemption Run * OuterSwap * Pokemon Trainer! Chara * UnderFresh * UnderWar * WarTale * RobloxTale * GZtale (GZ Chara) * UnderFail * FlowerFell * InkTale * AfterTale * AfterSwap * HardSwap * NegaTale * EpicSwap * Reverse! Reaper * ReaperSwap * DustTale * UnderWorld * GoreTale * ScarTale * MicrobTale * WarriorsTale * SassyTale * FreakTale * Chara's Replacement (from FreakTale) * LittleShift * SwapSpin * TaleTwist * TwistedTale * Scramble Saga * Alternate Reality * ChangeTale * SwapShuffle * VirusTale * /Drunk Chara/ * SolarTale * RoleReverse * AkinTale * ForeverTale * ChareY * Glitched Reset * GlitchTale * HELP_Swap * AlterTale Trivia Chara has a toxic Fandom and Hatedom, especially the Charisk Fandom. Category:Undertale Category:Human Category:Chara Category:Demons Category:Royal Category:The Fallen Role Category:No canon alignment Category:Genderless Category:Canon